


Eyes in the Dark

by Anonymous



Category: Carrie - All Media Types
Genre: Because I can't decide if I hate my brain or not, But the ending just felt right, Don't kill me if it's terrible, I Tried, I don't know, I mean I've never written Carrie fanfic before, I wrote this in maybe 30 minutes so I'm sorry if its bad, I'm not expecting anyone to actually read this, I've only seen the Musical and the 1976 movie, It's the werewolf au no one wanted but you're getting it anyway, Probably ooc, Werewolf AU, this was supposed to be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Something shifted in the darkness. Sue should be scared, what with those yellow eyes boring into her soul.She isn't.
Relationships: Susan Snell & Carrie White
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Eyes in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Carrie fic, and I'm putting in on anon for the time being. I'm not sure if I'll ever take responsibility for writing it, but I hope whoever decides to read this enjoys it.

**_Who’s there?_ **

Those two words rang in Sue’s head. She knew that voice. 

_It’s me, Sue Snell._

Something in the dark shifted, and Sue wondered if she should be feeling afraid. She didn’t, but maybe she should have been. 

**_You. You tricked me. You tricked me!_ **

Sue’s head hurt. Her voice was loud, louder than Sue had ever heard before. 

_No, I had no idea._

She saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at her from the darkness. The streetlights were dead; Sue couldn’t see anything but the eyes. 

**_You’re lying. You were in on it. I can still taste it! I can still taste the_ blood _!_**

An image flashed in Sue’s mind, a silver wolf covered in pig’s blood. 

_Carrie, I never-_

Sue got a flash of pain, of humiliation, and she realized, this was what Carrie felt. 

_Carrie, I’m so so sorry-_

There was a growl. The yellow eyes moved. Sue watched them, less afraid than she should be. 

She knew she should be afraid. She knew what Carrie could do to her if she chose to. 

Sue wasn’t afraid, though. 

_Carrie, look inside me._

She felt _something_. Her mind felt weird for all of a second, and then she felt fine. 

**_You- You weren’t-_ **

Sue took a step towards the glowing eyes, and she heard a growl. 

**_DON’T!_ **

Sue froze, though not by her own volition. 

**_Don’t come any closer!_ **

Sue heard another growl emanate from the surrounding darkness. 

**_I’ll rip you apart if you do._ **

Sue looked into those yellow eyes, and she could swear she saw a hint of Carrie’s humanity. 

_I don’t think you will._

Another growl. The eyes moved closer, slightly. Sue felt herself being released from Carrie’s grip. 

**_You need to leave. Please._ **

Sue stayed where she was. 

_I trust you._

There was a pause before the next growl came. Sue smiled a bit; Carrie did still have control, a bit, at least. 

_I trust you not to hurt me, Carrie._

There was another pause, and then the streetlights flickered back on, giving Sue her first real glance at this new Carrie who had destroyed their school and much of the town already. 

A silver wolf, just like the vision, with hints of red staining her fur. 

The pig’s blood, Sue realized. Carrie must have not been able to clean it all out. 

Well, with fur like the moon, it would probably be a bit tough to clean it of red, one of the most staining colors. 

The lights flickered off again, but Sue had seen enough. She knew what she wanted to do now. 

_Do you want to come with me? I can help you get the blood out._

Sue could feel Carrie’s confusion, and then something else surged through her mind: a feeling of acceptance. 

Sue wondered, just for a second, how Carrie’s mother would view something like this. 

That thought was banished from her mind when she felt something cold touch her hand. She looked down and saw Carrie’s wet nose against her hand. Sue almost drew her hand back, but she kept it where it was. 

She trusted Carrie. For whatever reason, even after everything that happened, she trusted her. 

Despite all the flames and death in her wake, Carrie was just a little girl who suffered way more than she deserved to. 

Another feeling passed through her head, questioning. Sue realized she had been standing there, unmoving, for a few minutes. She shook her head and began walking, entreating Carrie to follow. 

She did, and Sue, for the first time, felt like she might truly be starting to make up for everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I would love to know what you think! 
> 
> (I know it was probably terrible, but I tried.) 
> 
> Why a silver wolf? I don't know. It just felt right.


End file.
